


Do You Want A Massage?

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Doyoung and Jaehyun are alone in the dorms, and Jaehyun asks a horny Doyoung to give him a massage.





	Do You Want A Massage?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again! This was written in a few hours tonight, it's nothing extraordinary (sorry in advance for the typos/weird grammar) but I wanted to try my hand at another DoJae prompt while I work on a fic I intend to be multi-chaptered (and still DoJae centric lol). Have fun!

It isn’t Doyoung’s fault that he is horny. It’s not like he can decide on when that happens, and while he can control his needs to a certain point when needed, right now, he can’t take it anymore. He tosses on his bed, rolls on a side, then on the other, and sighs loudly. He can’t really think of anything but getting some relief, but he doesn’t want to do it alone.

He licks his lips, and sits up on his bed. There’s no one in the dorms except for him and Jaehyun, which is the perfect opportunity for some couple time, and he doesn’t know how come he isn’t with Jaehyun right now. He then remembers that after lunch, Jaehyun told him he’d play some games on his laptop, and that as he wasn’t interested in that, he had gone to his room to nap.

He didn’t even have any wet dreams involving Jaehyun, yet the thought of spending time with him only accentuates his arousal. He whines, and bites his lower lip as he thinks about how he could ask Jaehyun that they spent some intimate time together. But his brain provides him with zero valuable answer, and he really doesn’t want to straight up ask Jaehyun to sleep with him.

Doyoung gets up and stretches, before lazily making his way to Jaehyun’s room. He didn’t bother dressing up, still wearing a loose tee-shirt that’s actually probably Jaehyun’s and some boxers. He pokes his head in Jaehyun’s room, and his heart jumps a little in his chest seeing his boyfriend. A smile stretches his lips and he walks up to him.

As he didn’t bother with headphones as they’re alone in the dorms, Jaehyun hears him approaching over the sounds of his video game, and he pauses the game. Doyoung makes a happy noise and back-hugs him, appreciating that since Jaehyun is sitting, he’s the taller one for once. Jaehyun reciprocates his happy noise, and asks for a kiss, which Doyoung immediately gives him.

“Did you rest well, babe?” Jaehyun asks, drawing Doyoung closer by making him sit on his lap.

Doyoung lets him, and circles his shoulders before pecking his lips.

“I did, but I was missing you,” Doyoung answers, pouting.

Jaehyun laughs, and Doyoung beams at how handsome he looks. Jaehyun brings their mouths in another loving kiss, and he smiles against Doyoung’s lips.

“Missed you too,” he whispers, and Doyoung makes that happy noise again.

Doyoung settles more comfortably on Jaehyun’s lap, and Jaehyun embraces his waist, making sure Doyoung can’t fall.

“Wanna spend time with you,” Doyoung pouts for good measure, and it’s obvious Jaehyun heard the pout in his voice as he answers on a teasing tone.

“Of course,” he says, “let me turn off my laptop.”

Jaehyun does so quickly, and the couple is soon sharing wet kisses. Doyoung wants more, a lot more, but isn’t sure how to ask for it. But he doesn’t have to think much about it, as Jaehyun suddenly whines that he could use a massage because his shoulders hurt. Something clicks in Doyoung’s mind, and he’s suddenly reminded that Yuta recently bought a bottle of massage oil.

“Do you want a massage?” Doyoung asks, and Jaehyun looks at him, starry-eyed.

“You’d do that for me?” he asks in a voice that’s way too high compared to his regular one, and Doyoung laughs.

“Yeah, sure.”

Jaehyun hugs him, tightly, and they both shuffle around; Jaehyun takes off his tank top, revealing his muscles, and goes on his bed, while Doyoung rummages in the bathroom for the massage oil. He finds it quickly, and makes a mental note to buy more if they ever use too much. When Doyoung comes back, Jaehyun is already on his stomach, head resting on his fluffy pillow, and he’s humming one of their songs. Doyoung smiles at the beautiful sight, indulging himself for a few seconds to marvel at the fact that Jaehyun is his boyfriend, and he heads for the bed.

He first allows himself to press a few kisses on Jaehyun’s shoulders and neck, making the younger giggle and wiggle under him. Jaehyun’s body is deliciously warm, and Doyoung loves kissing every patch of his skin.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun half-moans, half-giggles as Doyoung is kissing his neck thoroughly, pretty much laying on top of him to do so.

“Hm-hm,” Doyoung hums, more focused on getting drunk on Jaehyun’s scent.

Jaehyun’s neck is sensitive, but once he’s done kissing and licking every part of it, Doyoung always trails up kisses up to his ears so he can bite on them and on his earrings. He loves how Jaehyun gets goosebumps from his actions, but doesn’t tell him to stop because he clearly enjoys the show of affection. He’s careful not to leave marks, though, because he doesn’t want to get them in trouble. They seldom get time together as a couple, and while it’s nice to get a little wild about it, nothing good would come out of going too far.

“When’s the massage part actually happening?” Jaehyun asks in a moan, and Doyoung realizes that this had almost slipped his mind. He straightens up his back, and uncaps the bottle of oil massage to get some on both of his hands. Jaehyun wiggles his butt under him, and Doyoung tries not to get distracted.

He starts with Jaehyun’s shoulders, rubbing them in circular motions and working on the knots there. Jaehyun is visibly relaxing under Doyoung’s slimy hands, and he sometimes lets out tiny moans when Doyoung massages a sore spot. Doyoung sticks out his tongue as he continues rubbing Jaehyun’s shoulders, and he once again thinks to himself that he really is lucky to have such a good looking boyfriend. Jaehyun’s body is no joke, whether his muscled back or his toned torso, and Doyoung is a little weak for those muscles. While he himself works out very moderately – read, when he’s forced to and does so while whining the entire time – Jaehyun actually enjoys sculpting his body, and the result is splendid. Not that Doyoung wouldn’t adore Jaehyun if he wasn’t as muscled, it’s just a nice bonus.

“Feeling good?” Doyoung asks as he moves his hands lower, and Jaehyun moans loudly, probably exaggerating a little.

“Amazing,” he answers, and Doyoung snorts.

He guesses he’s not too bad at massages.

He smoothly goes down to Jaehyun’s lower back, and spends time there, rubbing and pressing his thumbs into Jaehyun’s glistening skin. Jaehyun is quiet, and Doyoung doesn’t mind that they don’t talk much. To be honest, it’s already nice to be together, without members disturbing them. He has no doubt that if anyone came in right now and saw him sitting right behind Jaehyun’s butt, they’d first howl before taking pictures for blackmailing purposes.

“How far do you want me to go?” Doyoung asks because he’s done with Jaehyun’s back, and while he wouldn’t mind spending time touching Jaehyun’s cute ass, he’d rather ask first.

“I’m trying to decide whether I’m falling asleep or becoming extra horny from having your hands all over my body,” Jaehyun starts, his voice kinda muffled in his pillow, “but I think horny is the correct answer,” he resumes, coughing a little.

He turns his head, just enough to make eye contact with Doyoung who’s blushing.

“What do you think?” Jaehyun asks cutely, and Doyoung gulps down.

“I’m, uh. Yeah. I’m feeling ho-horny too.”

Jaehyun smiles teasingly, and Doyoung slaps his ass, huffing.

“Can you massage the front, then? You can take care of my ass later,” Jaehyun says, and Doyoung pouts.

“I still need to massage you?” he asks, frowning.

“What, like you don’t wanna touch me there?” Jaehyun shoots back while sitting up and bringing Doyoung’s palms flat against his abs.

Doyoung flushes, and huffs once more.

“Fine,” he gives in as Jaehyun watches him fondly, “let me get you a wet towel to get rid of the oil on your back first, though.”

Once Jaehyun’s back has been cleaned, he lies down so that his torso is completely exposed to Doyoung’s eyes. Doyoung coats his hands in massage oil once more, and coughs as Jaehyun tells him he should sit on his hips. Doyoung does so carefully, trying really hard not to mind the fact that he’s sitting on Jaehyun’s cock, and he plasters his hands on Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun is watching him with infinite love and tenderness in his eyes, and Doyoung is blushing like crazy as his palms rub on his boyfriend’s pectoral muscles.

“You look so pretty, Doyoungie,”, Jaehyun compliments, and Doyoung bites his lower lip.

He’s exactly in the situation he wanted, yet for some reason, he’s feeling embarrassed. It’s far from being their first time having sex – they’ve even done it in places where they should’ve never even been so close to each other – but today feels different. Doyoung glances at Jaehyun, and his chest gets a little warmer seeing that Jaehyun is also very pink in the face. It’s no wonder: after all, he is getting massaged by his boyfriend who’s sitting directly on his dick. Even if he asked for it, it is a risqué move.

Doyoung gets a little more into it as he moves down one hand on Jaehyun’s abs, playing with the curves and the hardness of the muscles, and uses the other to tease one of Jaehyun’s nipples. Jaehyun moans, closing his eyes as if by reflex, and Doyoung does it again, this time pinching the erected bud between his fingers. The massage oil seems to make Jaehyun’s body more sensitive, and Doyoung totally loves it. He gives up on Jaehyun’s abs with regret, but he’s rewarded by Jaehyun moaning really loudly as both his nipples are played with.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun whines, “_fuck_-”

Doyoung licks his lips, staring at how pretty Jaehyun is getting with every second passing. He’s so pink, and he’s started sweating so much his hair is plastered to his forehead. Doyoung is suddenly craving a kiss, but he doesn’t want to get massage oil all over himself. He leaves the bed to get the wet towel once more, and Jaehyun stops whining in protest when he understands that Doyoung merely wants to clean him before they go further.

While he’s at it, Doyoung gets lube and condoms from one of Jaehyun’s drawers, and he comes back on the bed. Jaehyun opens his arms, making grabby hands at him, and Doyoung wastes no time cuddling up to him before kissing him passionately. Their mouths and tongues meet messily, but the need to be as much in physical content is too present for them to care. Doyoung shivers as Jaehyun hugs his shoulders, tightly, but moans sadly as Jaehyun suddenly unwraps himself from him.

“Why?” Doyoung asks, pouting.

“Your shirt,” Jaehyun pants, “off.”

That’s a very good point, Doyoung concedes before throwing his tee-shirt to the floor. As he sits again on Jaehyun’s lower half, they both look at their underwear. These clearly won’t be needed in a few minutes, so they undress without saying anything. Doyoung finds himself sitting on Jaehyun’s slowly awakening cock, and this time, feels it against his skin. He wiggles a little, and looks at Jaehyun.

“How do you wanna do it?” he asks, tilting his head.

“Honestly, you look pretty good here, so if you wanna ride me… I’m in.”

Doyoung bends down to kiss Jaehyun sweetly, and nods in agreement. He finds the lube and hands it to Jaehyun.

“Prep me, I massaged you so much I can barely feel my hands and fingers now.”

Jaehyun laughs, and eagerly agrees. They switch positions, and it’s Doyoung who’s now laying on his back, legs wide spread as Jaehyun slowly circles his rim with a coated finger. Doyoung moans in Jaehyun’s mouth as Jaehyun eases a first finger in him, and tries his best to relax. He knows Jaehyun will be the sweetest and take as much time as he needs, just like Doyoung would do for him. Jaehyun pushes a second finger in, and Doyoung starts panting more loudly.

“Relax love, you’re doing great,” Jaehyun whispers in his ears, “you feel so good,” he adds, licking Doyoung’s ear and making him shiver in pleasure.

Doyoung lets out a broken moan as he’s starting to feel pleasure from getting fingered, and Jaehyun kisses his forehead before complimenting him more as he inserts a third finger.

“Look at you baby, you’re so pretty, the prettiest,” Jaehyun whispers, “you look so good taking my fingers so well,” he continues, this time kissing Doyoung’s neck in between his words, “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Doyoung answers, closing his eyes as Jaehyun grazes his prostate, “oh God, Jaehyun, touch me there again-”

“Here?” Jaehyun asks, bringing his fingers against his sweet spot again, and Doyoung gasps.

“Yes, yes, here-”

Jaehyun has fun fingering him some more, and asks him if he’s ready for more. Doyoung eagerly agrees, and Jaehyun prepares the condom. Doyoung finally sinks on him, and both he and Jaehyun shiver as they slowly connect.

“_Baby_,” Jaehyun moans, and Doyoung lets out a broken moan.

Doyoung waits a little, and he bends down to kiss Jaehyun before sitting up again and moving. He gets more confident, and he’s loving the feeling of Jaehyun buried so deep in him. It’s so good, like it’s meant to be, and he’s feeling amazing. Plus, Jaehyun is looking at him bouncing on his cock like he’s the prettiest man in the whole world, and Doyoung adores it. They’re messily trying to find a rhythm, groaning and moaning from their enthusiast love making.

However, Doyoung soon gets tired, and while he’d love to come while riding Jaehyun’s dick, he’s got no strength left. Jaehyun looks at him with worry as he stops his thrusting motions, and Doyoung smiles at him.

“Can we change positions?”

“Of course baby,” Jaehyun immediately agrees.

Doyoung gets off him slowly, and he gasps as he suddenly feels very empty.

“Wanna lay on your back while I take care of you?” Jaehyun asks, so sweet, and Doyoung kisses him with lots of tongue before saying “yes.”

He’s on his back again, but this time he wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s powerful hips as he gets penetrated.

“Love feeling you in me,” Doyoung whispers as Jaehyun gives them time to adapt to the new position, “fuck, I really love it.”

“I love you,” Jaehyun answers, and Doyoung shivers.

Jaehyun has more space to move now, and Doyoung gets harder feeling himself being pressed in the mattress, under Jaehyun’s weight. His hip thrusts are powerful as much as they are delightful, and Doyoung basks in the pure physical pleasure he’s feeling from his boyfriend loving him. Said boyfriend is enjoying himself just as much, and while Doyoung has trouble speaking because he’s starting to see stars from his climax approaching, Jaehyun keeps showering him in sweet, loving compliments. He tells Doyoung how much he loves and adores him, tells him how pretty he looks, and how he’s feeling so good from his warm tightness.

“I’m gonna come,” Doyoung babbles, trembling, “fuck, fuck, Jaehyun-”

“Me too babe,” Jaehyun moans, “me too, so come for me-”

Doyoung throws his head behind as he screams Jaehyun’s name, really loudly, and a tear even rolls on his cheek as the pleasure from having his prostate hit dead on and Jaehyun jerking him off overwhelms him. Jaehyun would be just as noisy, except that he has the good idea to bury his face in Doyoung’s neck to scream as he comes.

They’re both breathless for a moment, but soon Jaehyun is throwing the condom in the nearest trash bin and getting a new wet towel to start cleaning Doyoung, who’s remaining motionless on the bed. He makes a happy noise as Jaehyun takes care of him, sometimes dropping kisses on his eyelids, nose and mouth, but he gasps as Jaehyun suddenly lifts him from the bed.

“Let’s shower,” Jaehyun says on a sing-song tone, and Doyoung rolls his eyes.

“Am tired,” he whines, and Jaehyun pecks his lips.

“I gotcha,” he smiles, and Doyoung feels very much in love.

He definitely wants Jaehyun to keep doting on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated uwu ♡♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy)


End file.
